fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron/FireBlast
One of the two originall Crystall Team members and friend of Ethan/DarkStorm. Cameron Cameron WAS a very popular boy, until he discovered the Fire Crystall. Abilities Cameron is like a ninja, even when in his human form, however his only defence is that and a CZ12 Pistol. He uses said Pistol and anything else he can find to defend himself. Appearance Cameron is your average 15-year-old boy, he has blond hair, contact lenses, and has a scar across his left leg. He wears a grey combat suit with black boots and gloves. it also has a black symbol that looks like two Omegas (the Greek letter) connected to each other, one on top of the other. FireBlast FireBlast is one of the Crystalls and Cameron's alter ego. Abilities FireBlast can summon a Flame Mace as well as throw FireBalls. He has the ability to shoot fire from his limbs, propelling him in the other direction. He can lift about 15 tons Appearance FireBlast has a similar appearance to other Crystalls. He is red with bulging chest, arm and leg muscle which are orange and has fire for hair. His eyes are also an orange color. OriginsCategory:Fan Characters Cameron was wallking home with his friends when a man jumped out of an alley with an Ithaca Shotgun. The man blew off his friend Nick's head. Cameron ducks behind a dumpster as a Hand Grenade is thrown at him. It blows up the street under him and he falls hundreds of feet into a cave, suffering a broken arm and minor scrapes and bruises. It is here that he finds a Red Crystal. When he touches it, it absorbs him, turning him into FireBlast. He flies out of the hole and into the crazy man (who has now killed all of his friends) and kills him with a FireBall. He then flies out into the night, never seen again by any friends or family, and assumed dead. New Life Cameron now lives in an abandoned mine. It is here that he finds his signature CZ12 and his Combat Suit. He often eats mice and even stray cats that wander into the mind. He even on one occasion ate a human that came in, he was THAT hungry. He later found a chest filled with Diamonds and sold them to a gem dealler form over $10,000. He then bought an apartment and food. He has a job as a waiter at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Joining Crystall Team On the way home from a long day at work he was stopped by an ally by a road block (supposedly a shootout has happened between a man with a SCAR Assault Rifle and a small 12-year-old boy who was unarmed. The boy was sitting on the curb, without a scratch. Cameron wallked over to him and asked him a question: "Want to come home with me? I heard you don't have one." The boy replied with "I actually need you, Mr. FireBlast" Cameron was taken aback, how did this kid know his alter ego? "H-how d-did y-y-you kn-know?" He asked "Because I'm one of them, I'm DarkStorm" the boy said. "And I need you, along with LightningBeam, WirlWind and IceStrike. will you help me?" "Yes" In-Game FNaF He is almost the opposite of Ethan, starting in Party Room Two. He often moves into the Main Hall and sometimes moves to Party Room 1 and the Left Air Vent. He can only attack from the Left Vent and very rarely goes into the Game Area. He uses the same sounds as Ethan but instead of Party Room Two having the slammed door Party Room 1 has it. also instead of PacMan playing it is Mortall Combat. He can only attack from the Left Vent. The animation that plays is him rolling out of the Vent, turn into FireBlast and shoot at you, however this can be prevented by wearing the Freddy Mask. FNaF RP He apparently is a security guard a FFP as well as a waiter as he has been seen with Jeremy Fitzgeralld severall times during his shift. Other then that there is not much kn ow about him on this topic. (More info coming once he is used more in RPs)